


Don't You Dare

by floatingpetals



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutant Reader, Secret Crush, Sweet Sweet Fluff, seriously that's about all you need to know, ticklish reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Requested Story: "Could I request a fluffy Cap where he discovers that the reader’s ticklish by accident during training? Thank you!!”





	Don't You Dare

“Okay, so what are we doing?” Y/N scratched her head, shifting her weight to one hip. Steve grinned at her from across the mat, motioning her to step towards the middle.

“We’re gonna do some hand to hand training.” He said matter of fact. The look he gave her was a mix of smirk and ‘have you really not put the two and two together yet?’ eyebrow raise.

Y/N made a face, confused. She wasn’t exactly a field agent, so why would she need hand to hand training?

“But, I’m only a stealth teleporter?” She asked a bit bewildered. She’s never gone out on the field with the need to fight, she was only used when they’d need someone to sneak in and steal intel. That’s what she did. Get in and get out before anyone knew she was there.

“Well, yes. But be that as it may, you still need to know how to defend yourself.” He shrugged. Y/N groaned, sensing from his tone that he wasn’t going to let this drop until she gave in.

“Fine.” She whined. “You’re the captain.”

Steve shot her a smirk, his blue eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief. Normally, he’d pass off training to either Natasha or Bucky, but he wanted to be the one to train Y/N.

Ever since she joined the team almost four months ago, she managed to worm her way into his heart and latch on tight. Y/N wasn’t like some of the other recruits he’d meet. She didn’t care that he was  _The Captain America_  and could more or less snap her in half with his pinky finger. She saw past his tough façade and saw the Steve inside of him, a breath of fresh air in the crazy world he called his life.

Everyone joked he followed her around like a lost puppy, gazing at her with practical heart eyes anytime she was in the room. Bucky was the worst of everyone. He knew his friend like the back of his hand and saw the feeling Steve was pointedly ignored. Of course, Steve didn’t think of it that way. Y/N was his friend and that was that. He didn’t let himself think about how his heart melted every time she smiled, or how his throat dried each time he heard her laugh. He didn’t let himself think any more of her than just a friend. He couldn’t think anymore. Although, damn if she didn’t make it hard sometimes.

Right now, he had to force himself to stay professional. Now wasn’t the time to focus on his crush.  _Not crush_ , he corrected himself with a head shake,  _just slight personal interest._  Dragging his thoughts away he motioned for Y/N to step closer once more, raising his fists at the ready.

Y/N huffed, not incredibly thrilled to be put in this situation. There was a part of her that was torn. She didn’t enjoy physical attractivity, loathed them really. However, when Steve Rogers asked you to train with him, you knew you’d have to comply. Grumbling, she gave up the internal struggle, going to the middle of the mat where Steve stood patiently waiting with a smirk.

“Fine. But you owe me dinner later.” She grumbled and moved into a similar stance. Steve snorted and agreed, his smirk growing.

He went easy on her, Y/N could tell. She wasn’t annoyed, she really didn’t want her ass handed to her today. He gave her enough time to dodge when he jabbed, corrected her when her steps were wrong and helped show her the right moves to block and attack. She’d admit it. She learned a lot and was gifted the mouthwatering sight of an up-close Steve in a skin tight t-shirt. Why hadn’t she done this sooner?

“Okay,” He spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts. He had noticed the decline in her attention, along with her increasing struggle to keep up, and decided to cut her some slack. “I think we’ll do one more move, and then we can call it quits for today.”

Y/N’s chest heaved, she had no doubt she looked like a fish out of water, gulping for air. Maybe she really did need to work out more if she was this winded after half an hour of light workout. No doubt, she looked  _incredibly_ attractive right now. So sexy, she thought with a groan.

“Fine, but you owe me a pint of ice cream after this.” She puffed, whipping the sweat off her face. Steve giggled, actually giggled, his cheeks turning pink.

“How about after this I take you out and get some ice cream, along with dinner I owe you?” He asked hesitantly. Y/N was a little surprised, butterflies exploding in her stomach. A slow grin spread on her face, and she giggled in return.

“So, you’re offering to take me out, and pay to feed in my unhealthy eating habits? I think that’s a date, Steven.”

Happiness washed over Steve, a grin spreading on his face. There was a little bounce in his step, ready to wrap things up and get to the date. Alright, he might have a slight crush if he was this excited to take her out for dinner and dessert.

“Alright, I want you to come at me, and try to sweep me off my feet.”

“What?” Y/N blinked. The smile on his face morphed into a smirk.

“Come on, you can do it. I’ll even go easy on you.” He taunted. Y/N’s eyes narrowed. Oh, he was asking for it now. She knew she probably wouldn’t even cause him to flinch, let alone sweep him off his feet, but she’d sure as hell try.  

An idea popped into her head and a wicked grin spread on her lips. Stepping into her fighting stance, she winked. Steve blinked, bewildered by her sudden change. Before he could even process what might happen, there was a pop and suddenly Y/N was gone. A pop behind caused him to spin around, fist raised. Y/N took the temporary guard slip to rush at him, kicking his legs out from under him.

Steve yelped, surprised at the force behind her kick and instinctually grabbed the closest thing to break his fall. The only close reachable object was nonother than Y/N’s and her waist. She screamed, flailed her arms but crashed on top of Steve’s chest. He grunted and groaned, the added force of Y/N’s weight and his back slamming against the mat knocked the wind out of his lungs. His grip tightened on her waist, fingers digging into her side.

Y/N didn’t mean for it to slip out, but when his fingers instinctively curled into her side once again a stifled giggle ignored her will and slipped out. Instantly she tensed, her eyes going wide in horror. Steve was just as surprised, tipping his head down to stare at her with wide eyes. He blinked. Then deliberately smirked. Y/N squeaked and began to frantically squirm out of his iron grip.  

“Where ya goin’?” He taunted, the smirk wicked and the glint in his eyes dangerous.

“Nowhere.  _Steve,_  no. Don’t you dare-.” Y/N started. The feel of his fingers tightening caused her to freeze, her voice caught in her throat. He didn’t give her any chance to catch her wits. With careful precision and quick as a whip, he dug his fingers into her side, dragging them up and down her ticklish sides.

Peals of laughter erupted from Y/N’s, her head thrown back ringing her cries of mercy through the room. Steve never let up, twisting with her to keep her in his grip as she wiggled to get out of his hold. The smile that broke across his lips stretch from ear to ear, his cheeks turning pink as he kept up his attack on her sides. He laughed along with, unable to hold back his enjoyment from the whole situation. Now on her back, Y/N gasped for air through her laughter, clutching fruitlessly to stop his fingers.

“S-St-eeve!” She howled, tears running down her cheek. “S-stop! Un-cle!”

Choosing to be a merciful god, Steve stopped his ruthless assault and hovered over her with a wide grin. Gasping to fill her lungs, Y/N’s cheeks and sides hurt. Occasionally a giggle would slip through, her body twitching as it calmed down. It only served to send Steve’s heart reeling. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal and her eyes fluttered open. Her breath caught at the adoration and affection in Steve’s stare. Her heart skipped a beat, and she grinned bashfully up at him.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away, the way she glowed underneath him with a tiny smile on her lips captivating. He hadn’t even realized he had leaned down, his gaze locked on her lips, until he felt a hand cup the back of his neck. She drew him the rest of the way, her lips soft and supple against his. His sighed, his eyelashes fluttering shut at how complete he felt. The kiss was amazing but short. It was, however, more than enough for Steve to want more the second he pulled away. Why he fought back against his feelings for so long, he couldn’t tell you.

Steve rested his forehead against hers, humming softly in content. Y/N giggled, her breath fanning against his skin. She tugged at his neck to pull him back, eager to kiss him once more. However, Steve let out his own chuckle and shook his head. Of course, he couldn’t resist a quick peck before he pushed off the ground to stand. He helped her stand, ignored her pout and nudged her to the locker room with his trademark lopsided grin.

“We can do more of that later.” He spoke confidently. “I believe I owe you dinner and ice cream.”

Y/N didn’t need any other kind of persuasion. She didn’t even care if she seemed over eager. Why should she? She had a date with Steve freaking Rogers.


End file.
